A Forgotten Flower
by HanakoAkatsuki
Summary: When Valts lose's his love to another man for a secound time he get's on the verge of giving up. With Ceffena and Chelsea out of the picture who will he turn to? Rated T for possible cursing in later chapter's I do not own Harvest Moon or any characters.
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured quickly on to the gravel. Lighting flashed through the window's and one man stood outside letting the forces take over. He

clutched a blue feather in his hand's. Today was the day he was going to propose to her. The one he had thought. The one that was going to be

with him for the rest of his life...But he was mistaken. Ceffena..He loved that name. it was like the coffee he drank very morning. But no she

had left one to marry Mark. He always hated mark. How he had warmed her heart with his charm's. How he took her away from him. Of course

she was never his. He was Vault's the cold harded soul. But this wasn't the first time. He stuffed the feather in his pocket and sat on the step's.

Last year it seemed so long ago. Chelsea came and opened his soul it seemed. She helped him see thing's in a new light he loved her. How her

hair flipped in the wind. How her bandanna was tied around her head. But he was mistaken. What he thought was love was a heartbreak. She had

married Shiba and now Ceffena was to marry Mark. "Why am I so stupid!" He clutched his head and leaned on the ground. The wedding was next

week Ceffena was his last chance at love the only remaining Bachelorette. "Yes I agree with you. You are stupid. Sitting in the rain when you

have a perfectly good house inside." An unknown voice said in the cold. He looked up and saw a semi tall women. She had a large black coat

around her and long sleeve's seeming to be hiding something. Her whole body was covered. She had a black hat that covered her forehead. All

you could see was her purple eye's and strands of purple hair. He was taken aback by this but only for a second. "Who says's you can barge in

like this? Go before I have to do something." This seemed to annoy her or amuse her he couldn't tell. "Fine then bye." She walked away from him letting

the rain beat her back. She stopped in her track's and looked in his eye's. "Diddn't I tell you to leave?" He shouted angrily trying to take out his

anger on her. She was unfazed by this. "Maybe that's why you had so many heartbreak's you yell to much. See you later loveless." She left on the

path. Anger filled his veins how could she know? Who was she? No one new had come here. He walked to the direction she left in but she was gone...

"Who was she?" He shook his head and walked back inside his house. The girl on the other hand wondered around the island.

A small raft layed on to the beach. That was her's. She made sure to hide it in a secluded area. She snook around people hoping to be unknown.

The more people who know her the more she is at

risk of...


	2. Chapter 2

A week has past since the last incident and yet time seemed to go unmoving. The wedding has since past and no one seemed to notice Valt's

missing from the church. He avoided it, The best he could do was let Ceffena live the rest of her life even if that turned his life into turmoil. He

was on the empty beach. Seeming to be searching for something he thought would never be found. A wind of gust passed and all you could hear

were the wave's crashing on to the surface. He prefered it that way. The girl he had met last week walked along the edge of the water. Valt's yet

noticed her as his back was turned. She spotted a box laying in the sand and picked it up gently. On the front said Valt's supplies she eyed at

the man thinking it was his. She lifted her arm back ready to through the box at his head but decided not to. This time. She walked quietly

behind him and stood an inch away. "Turn around." She said in a stoic voice. Valt's almost jumped at the sound of her voice but remained his

cool until he noticed it was her. "You!" Before he was about to shout slur's at her she shoved the box into his chest letting it fall into his hand's.

She stepped away and began walking toward's the other side of town. "I didn't hear a thank you." She said with a stern voice. "Thank you for

finding it. I would have found even without you're help." He turned to leave when she suddenly appeared in front of him. "Show me..." She said

slowly. "Show you what?" He said calmly but rudely. She stared intently at him her eye's piercing together. "I found the box now show me the

island." She said stoically. "I don't have time for this." He said while walking the other direction. She closed her eye's and walked behind him. She

hit a small portion of his back with her index finger and he turned around pondering on what was going on. Suddenly he fell to the ground and

his eye's glared at her. "What did you do?" He said coldly. "Show me..." She said as she hit his back again returning him to normal. He stood up

quickly dusting the sand off of him. Inside he was angry but decided not to show it. "Fine." He walked with her to the deck and turned to her.

"This is the deck. There I showed you around goodbye." He said angrily. she stared at him intently trying to study his feature's. She closed her

eye's thinking then let her eye's match his. "Loveless just because you lost the love of you're life the second time don't take it on me for you will

surely lose the battle." She said with no expression. He backed away. "Who are you I don't even know you. I don't need to get involved with you

so goodbye." He started walking away. She quickly appeared next to him letting her feet match his rate. "Why Loveless I'm Hanako. Hanako

Wasuremono." He noticed he couldn't get away from her. "Hanako Wasuremono? What kind of name is that?" He said rudely. "It mean's Forgotten

Flower Child. What kind of name is Valt's? Did you're parents's lock you in a safe when you where born Loveless?" She said while her bang's

brushed her eye's. "Stop calling me Loveless what do you even know anyway?" He said while pulling his hat over his eye's. "You're eye's say

everything. Plus you where holding a blue feather in the rain. What else was I supposed to expect? You got dumped Loveless." Valt's sighed and

walked with her to the Diner. "The Diner they serve food. Now I'm going." He said while turning around. "Ah Loveless you can't go you where just

about to buy me dinner." She said hiding her smirk. He turned and sighed. "Do I really have to?" He said stoically. He then heard Mark and

Ceffena's voice's outside the door and his eye's opened widely. "Damn timing. Fine I'll by you dinner then I'll leave." He sat with her near the

corner and stared at her with cold eye's. "Good I was getting tired of cooking." She ordered a small meal and ice tea while Valet's orderd nothing.

He closed his eye's and rubbed his forehead. "You mean you're telling me you could cook you're own food instead of wasting my money?"

Hanako didn't pay any attention to him and scarfed down her food. "Not my fault you dropped you're box outside you need to take care-" She

was interrupted by a sweet voice. "Valt's?" Ceffena said sweetly with Mark on her side. "I didn't see you at my wedding." She giggled childishly

when Mark wrapped his arm's around her. "I couldn't go. I had more important thing's to attend to." Valt's said while staring at the table trying to

hide his anger. Ceffena looked hurt and Mark jumped in. He meet eye level with Valt's and looked at him angrily. He grabbed Valt's collar with

eye's fuming. "Listen no one talk's my girl li-" He didn't have time to finish. While Mark was talking Hanako made her way behind him. She

grabbed the back of his shirt and literally threw him to the back wall. "I don't like being interrupted." Hanako announced to the whole diner.

Mark rubbed his back and Ceffena wen't to his side. "Mark are you ok? Are you hurt?" Ceffena said in a worried tone. Pieces of the wall clattered

on the ground. Valt's looked in amazement. "Any way." she said while walking back to Valt's. "You need to take care of you're thing's better. Well

I'm done let's go." She lifted her jacket up part of her nose was showing Valt's wonder why she had worn so much and covered herself. "I owe

you know so one day I'll cook you dinner ok? Well see you around." She left leaving everyone speechless. Everyone locked eye's with Valt's but

everything seemed to fade. The door shut and everything was still. "A forgotten flower..." He whispered. Time it seemed to have stopped. 


End file.
